


Anything to Protect Her

by CatherineWinner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He protects her even when there is no threat. </p><p>Future olicity from Felicity's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Protect Her

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Arrow fanfiction! 
> 
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine.  
> Please let me know what you think~!

Twice more he puts arrows into someone’s body ending their lives in her defense. She thought the Count would be a one-time mistake, something terrible that had happened and that would never happen again.

 

She was wrong.

 

The second time after the count was over a year later. A mad man had kidnapped her; the cops were on the case negotiating. Oliver arrived, put two arrows in the man’s neck and chest and freed her without sparing a glance at the police force.

 

The third time was six months before he was finished with his crusade. Someone pressed a gun to her temple and told her to enter bank codes into his computer.  Oliver gave him one shot to free her, then without waiting for a reply released an arrow into the man’s heart.

She thinks the last man would have freed her, she regrets his death but Oliver says nothing of regret, responding only with the risk was to high.

 

She knows he only did it for her.

 

When he hangs up his hood, returns to being a full time CEO, brother and son, he refuses her. She is returned to the IT department and within two years, runs the entire division.

 

She makes her intentions clear, she knows he knows.

He makes his own clear, he’ll kill for her but he won’t have her.

 

They stay friends, friends who seek each other for emotional comfort, friends who never touch or cross the line.

 

When Thea and Roy gets married, they dance. It’s perfect and Felicity feels his thumbs drawing circles on her back, she presses against him and he leans in for more.

Then stops.

He protects her even when there is no threat.

 

He comes over on the nights when his nightmares threaten to consume him. But the only comfort he’ll accept his a hot tea and a soft couch.

 

They stay friends, despite the lives he’s taken in her name.

It’s a hard truth she lives with, he’ll kill for her but he won’t risk loving her.

 

But she knows it will only ever be her he’d do anything to protect.

 

  


End file.
